My Turn To Take Care Of You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Blaze gets a virus, Roller Brawl steps in to help him get better. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Autumn.**

* * *

 **My Turn To Take Care Of You**

Twin grunts echoed across the plain as Rachel and Blaze completed a training course that had been designed for the Portal Masters and had many challenges. Rachel was currently going through the course while her telekinesis was negated as her objective was to not rely so much on her power in battle. She got to the goal and nearly collapsed, but grabbed the railing to support herself. "Whew!" She breathed out, feeling winded. She had just done the workout three times in a row, so no one could blame her for feeling tired. "That's a good workout."

Blaze was still in the course, but nearing the end, using his fire to carve a path through some rocks and reach the goal in time. He reached it and stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Hearing him breathing hard, Rachel grew concerned. "Blaze, are you okay?" She asked. She had never known him to run out of breath in training before.

"I'm good," he said before taking a step and suddenly collapsing.

"Blaze!" She exclaimed in surprise and raced over to him.

He groaned. "I know I had the course negate my water and undead powers, but I feel really weak," he said.

Now extremely concerned, Rachel looked at the door and saw Bouncer come in and ran over to him, quickly explained Blaze needed help. The robot Giant scooped Blaze up and got him to the infirmary with Rachel beside him.

Drobot, Magna Charge, and Drill Sergeant ran scans over Blaze and looked grim. "Nasal passages clogged, congestion in chest, weakness in the limbs," Drobot said.

"Um…translation?" Rachel asked sheepishly.

"He's caught a virus," Magna Charge said.

Mags came in. "He's been training very hard and working on protecting his girls that his body's worn out," she said. "Blaze, have you been getting proper sleep?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, looks like you've been training just a bit too hard and not giving yourself enough time to rest," she said gently. "Sorry, Blaze, but you need to stay in bed for a week to get your strength back and to fight off this virus. I'll mix up some potion to help counter your sickness, but you need to rest too."

"But…what if…there's trouble?" Blaze asked.

"Then myself, the other Portal Masters, and the Skylanders will handle it," Rachel said. "Mags is right, Blaze. You're in no shape to be going against any trouble that hits Skylands right now, let alone training."

He sighed, feeling weaker. "What will Roller say?" He asked. "She'll be taking care of the kids while I recover."

"I'll help out with the girls," the Tech Portal Master promised. "You focus on getting well. You owe me a rematch in the arena, Mister."

"You're still sore I bested you?" He asked with a weak chuckle.

"No, I just want a chance to best you so we're even," she said cheekily, making him chuckle again.

"Alright, deal," he said.

Bouncer lifted Blaze up again and carried him to the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and Roller Brawl's room. The Undead Skater was watching her children play when Rachel knocked on the door. "Come in," Roller said pleasantly, but looked worried when she saw Blaze's state. "What happened?"

"He's got a bit of a virus," Rachel explained. "He's to stay in bed for a week, Mags' orders."

Hearing that, Roller nodded. "What kind of medicine does he need?" She asked.

"Mags is mixing some up now," said Bouncer. "But he mostly needs someone to make him stay in bed."

"Hey," Blaze protested weakly. "Even I know when I need rest."

"Maybe," Rachel said. "But we need to make sure you get the rest you need. You can't protect Roller, Flare, and Viola if you're too tired to even stand upright."

He looked a bit irritated at that thought, but then nodded. "True," he said and looked at Rachel. "You're the only one beside Roller who can scold me and get away with it."

She smiled. "Well, it's my job to make sure my friends are well enough to go into battle," she said gently. "Not only that, you're the other leader of the team."

He nodded again. "Alright, I'll follow Mags' orders," he said. "If Kaos comes, will you give him one for me?"

Rachel nodded. "We will," she said. "And when you're better and Kaos returns, I'll hold him while you kick his butt halfway across Skylands."

Everyone chuckled at that thought and Roller Brawl had an idea to help Blaze get better. "Rachel, would you and Magna Charge be willing to watch the girls for this evening and tonight?" She asked the Tech Portal Master.

"Of course," the young woman said immediately. "Speedlight and Autumn will be thrilled to have their cousins over and Crystal wants to teach the kids how to make cookies into unique shapes."

Roller smiled. "Flare will love that," she said as she picked up her daughters and handed Viola to Rachel and Flare to Bouncer. "You girls mind your aunts and uncles."

"Yes, Mommy," Flare said while little Viola, who was almost eight months, snuggled contently in Rachel's arms.

Flare looked at her father. "Get better soon, Daddy," she said.

He smiled. "I will, my little spark," he said. "You be a good girl, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," the little one said as Bouncer and Rachel left the room.

"Rest well, my friend," Rachel said before looking at Roller. "If you need anything, just give a holler."

"Thank you," the skater said before turning to her love and shaking her head with a smile. "Well, looks like it's my turn to take care of you."

He smiled. "Sorry, Roller," he said.

"For what?" She asked in confusion before it dawned on her. "Oh, my flaming fire. I know you train hard for me and our girls and I'm happy for that. And I don't mind taking care of you when you get sick. You've taken care of me when I haven't been well."

"True," he said with a smile.

She then grinned. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get that medicine from Mags," Roller said with a smile, blowing him a kiss. "I won't be long, my flaming fire. You just rest."

He smiled again and closed his eyes, feeling very tired.

Roller Brawl skated down the hallway, arriving at the lab and getting the medicine from Mags, thanking her and then hurrying over to one of the nearby islands and into one of the shops, finding exactly what she was looking for and thanking the clerk before skating for home.

She snuck inside the room, seeing her love was sound asleep and she smiled, setting the medicine down and going into the bathroom, quickly putting on her new outfit and smiling before nodding and going over to Blaze, getting the medicine ready for him and asking Chef Pepperjack to bring some soup for Blaze. The Chef promised to have a meal delivered to their room in a bit and Roller now gently shook Blaze's shoulder. "My flaming fire, you should take some medicine," she said gently.

Blaze woke up, opening his eyes blearily before his eyes widened at seeing Roller in a cute nurse's outfit. He looked surprised as he took in how attractive she looked in the outfit. "Well, this is quite a surprise," he admitted.

She giggled and posed for him before turning around for him to see how she looked in the outfit. "What do you think?" She asked.

"If I wasn't sick, I'd grab you and cuddle you close and kiss you until you see stars," he said, making her blush and giggle again.

"Well, you can do that when you're better," she said, secretly pleased that she was apparently driving him crazy with her nurse's outfit. "You look like you're ready to kiss me now."

"Yes," he admitted. "But…I don't want to make you sick."

"That would be very unromantic," she said.

* * *

Over the week, Roller tended to Blaze, nursing him back to health while Rachel and Magna Charge watched over Flare and Viola and sure enough, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master felt like himself again after the week was up and he sat up in bed to find Roller was getting some more medicine for him. "This is the last dose," she said to him.

"That's good," he said, taking it without complaint.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Much better," he said. "I think I'll take it easy today and pick up training tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," said Roller.

"And…how about we ask Rachel if she can watch the girls for tonight?"

The skater smiled. "Honey, she's been watching them for a week now," she said. "I'd hate to impose on her more."

"I don't mind," Rachel said, who was standing in the doorway about to knock when she caught the conversation. Roller let out a squeak of surprise at the unexpected arrival of the Tech Portal Master and Blaze chuckled, making his wife give him a dirty look.

"You sure you don't mind, Rach?" He asked her.

"I was actually coming to ask you if you'd be okay with the girls staying with us one more night," she admitted. "Autumn got a new movie the other day and she wanted Flare and Viola to watch it with her and her brother."

Roller Brawl smiled. "That's fine with us," she said. "We'll come get the girls in the morning."

"Okay," Rachel said and smiled. "Good to see you're feeling better, Blaze."

"That's thanks to Mags and to my lovely wife," said the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master. "She is a wonderful nurse."

The Tech Portal Master smiled and left the two alone as Roller shook her head with a smile and closed the door before going over to the bathroom and putting on her nurse outfit, deciding to wear it one more day as Blaze would be resting. As she came out of the bathroom, she gasped in surprise as Blaze gently grabbed her and kissed her deeply, gently pinning her to the door. "I've been waiting to kiss you for a week," he said. "You're getting a bunch of kisses from me now."

"Blaze," she giggled before he kissed her again and then paused.

"You…um…want to?" He asked, gently tugging at the lapel of her nurse jacket.

Roller blinked. "Yes," she said in confusion.

She gasped again as her love kissed her again and his hands gently undid the buttons on the jacket and his hands moved to span her waist and stomach as he kissed her, his arms sliding around her back to hold her lovingly, gently tugging her shirt hem. Now understanding his question, Roller smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before her mouth parted a little and Blaze felt that before feeling her tongue gently touch his lips and he responded by giving her a French kiss that made her cling to him. After a moment, he gently broke the kiss and felt her cling to him, looking breathless. "I definitely saw stars," she said breathlessly.

He smiled. "I did say I wanted to kiss you until you saw stars," he said.

She giggled. "Well then, my flaming fire," she said. "We have all day for you to kiss me and say you love me."

"Oh, I plan to do just that," he said. "An entire romantic day for us."

She giggled again as they kissed again before closing the blinds and locking the door and then falling into bed, holding each other lovingly as love enveloped them in a warm embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
